Anger
by Darkened Moonfire
Summary: Harry James potter broke up with Ginny to protect her. but does she still love him even if she is consumed by anger? HBP spoilers. HPGW songfic


**Anger**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rated: K+

Category: Angst

Spoilers: HBP

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that other stuff

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

Ginny was lying on her bed, crying. Her vivid red hair glistened in the sunlight. But ever since Harry left her, she only saw darkness. She didn't notice her red hair or her puffy brown eyes. All she noticed was her aching heart.

I am sick of staying here. I wish I could just get out, go on an adventure. But I am scared. I'm scared that something else will happen to me. I dread all of my fears will come crashing down on me till there is nothing left except for a body that is paranoid, empty, feelingless.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

All of a sudden, Ginny sat up.

Fine then! If you must leave, then leave. I want you gone! Your energy is following me. I can feel it. It is creeping me out! Your energy won't leave me be. It is annoying!

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Ginny laid down on her bed again. Then she started to cry, for her heart could not stay angry at Harry for long.

My heart hurts too much. As much as I've tried, my heart won't heal. I am afraid that since this agony seems so real when it might just be in my head, that my heart will never heal. I will be stuck like this forever

I have decided that everyone wishes that time could erase something. However, time simply cannot erase everything. I just wish time could erase Harry leaving me or at least the pain he is causing me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ginny went into deep thought, pondering about what she has done for Harry.

I helped him when he was depressed about Cho. Once, he told me that he was scared. I comforted him and told him that it is ok to be scared. I have been there for him since second year. And yet, Harry has done nothing for me. He just decides to protect me when I can take of myself. I'm tired of doing everything for him and he doesn't return the favor.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I remember how you used to attract me. You charmed me with your dark, black, messy hair, your radiant smile, and your beautiful eyes. Oh, your emerald eyes made me drown into your charm whenever you looked at me. Now that you ditched me the life you left is stuck to me. The life you left makes my eyes swim in tears. It makes my desperate heart fill with sorrow.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Ginny wiped away her tears, got up, and walked downstairs. She walked outside to a bright ray of sunshine. Walking through her garden, she saw butterflies, tall sunflowers, red pansies, and pink impatiens.

I remember the day when it happened. The day you left me to rot in a dark corner of life, I was scarred. My once happy dreams are now poisoned. Your face torments them. I wish you would go away!

On the day you left me what I remember most was your voice. Your voice seemed so sure of what was to come. Right there, as you were talking to me, my sanity shattered. It shattered into a million tiny pieces and scattered over the cold ground.

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Why did Harry break up with me? Probably to protect me. Well, I don't need to be protected! He doesn't need to worry about me! I can take care of myself! Everyone always thinks I am a little girl! When I was a little girl, I believed in miracles. I was such a foolish girl! Now there is too much pain and anger in my heart to believe in miracles.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

I hope you know how much time I've spent telling myself that you are gone. That was pointless. I shouldn't have even asked you out! I realize now that, even when I was with you, that I was constantly alone. You were never there for me! I was never complete without you!

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Then and there, Ginny's heart turned to ice. She had no more feelings for Harry except one. Anger. She was angry at him for leaving her, for loving her, for breaking her heart. Most importantly, he had made her life black, dark, and unmeaningless.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Ginny went back to her bedroom and sat down at her desk. She took out a quill and a bottle of ink. Then she dipped her quill in the ink and began to write:

Dear Harry,

It is a pain to inform you-wait a second! It is not a pain to tell you that I do not like you anymore! You have made my life miserable and darkened.

You think you broke up with me to protect me. The truth is, you are not protecting me! You are hurting me!

Well that doesn't matter anymore. I have stopped the hurt and replaced it with anger. You destroyed me! My heart has shattered into a million pieces along with my sanity. My heart has been replaced with ice.

The girl you once knew is gone. She has been corrupted by you, making her life turn bleak and dim. She no longer mourns for you, only yells at you.

I know you probably regret breaking up with me but I have changed a great deal since then. I have become a completely different person. I don't love you anymore since you destroyed me. Don't EVER think about coming back!

Ginny Weasley

Read and review! Hope you peeps like it!


End file.
